Trauma, Trauma
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Los Cullen salen a cazar. Jasper se queda con Bella. ¿Que pasara cuando juntamos a Bella y a Jasper?¿Como aprovechara Emmett la situacion? Aclaracion: Bella aun es humana.


Trauma… Trauma

-Lo prometo Bella, volveré a la noche. Volveré rápido. Solamente te quedaras con Jasper-Edward miro a Jasper-Cuídala si quieres seguir teniendo cabeza-Le dijo con una voz fría. Jasper trago saliva –o mejor dicho veneno-fuertemente. Edward me volvió a mirar mi me sonrió- El te cuidara no te preocupes. Adiós amor, volveré rápido.-Dicho esto salió por la puerta junto con los demás Cullen.

Quedamos en silencio con Jasper. El no era de hablar mucho y yo tampoco así que creo que estaba a ser el día mas largo de mi vida. Para mi gran sorpresa Jasper hablo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Bella?-Me pregunto.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Mmm… ¿Te gustan las motos?-Me pregunto, eso me hizo recordar esos días con Jake.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Me pregunto.

-Como gustes

-Perfecto, ven.

Jasper con guio hasta el garaje. Estaban todos los autos Pero ninguna moto. Jasper llevaba unas llaves en la mano y abrió una puertita que nunca antes había visto. Allí adentro había una moto plateada, parecía un bólido. Las motocicletas de Jacob no eran nada en comparación con esta moto.

-¿Qué marca es?-Le pregunte

-Una Ducati 848.

-Wow.-Jasper sonrió. Agarro la moto y dos cascos y un equipo de seguridad que contenía codilleras, rodilleras, etc.)

-Ten Bella- Me entrego el equipo de seguridad-Ve a la pieza de Edward y póntelos. Edward me va a matar si te haces el más mínimo daño.

-Gracias Jasper. –Fui hasta la pieza de Edward y cinco minutos después baje ya con el casco puesto. Jasper se rio, pues mis articulaciones ahora estaban tan rígidas que me costaba moverme.

-Ten estos guantes.-Me entrego unos guantes rosados y me los puse.- ¿Puedes subir o necesitas ayuda?-Luego de varias veces de intentos de subir yo solita Jasper me ayudo. Él se puso el Casco aunque fuera innecesario.

Jasper arranco la moto y fuimos a la ciudad. Jasper me llevo a comer al escuchar como m estomago rugía.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Me pregunto- Hay un video-club aquí cerca.

-Claro.

Caminamos hasta el video club que estaba cerca y alquilamos una película de terror titulada "La monja"

Jasper volvió a subirme a la moto y arranco. Iba a mas de 100 KM por hora. Yo estaba abrazada a su cintura hasta con las uñas clavadas. Si el fuera humano estaría chillando de dolor o probablemente ya se hubiera asfixiado por la fuerza con la que me sostenía. Iba a quedar con un grave trauma y con gran fobia a las motos.

Cuando llegamos me senté en posición fetal y empecé a balancearme como un bebe.

-Trauma, moto, Ducati, Jasper, Trauma, moto, Ducati, Jasper – Era lo único que podía decir.

Jasper puso la película y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando la película termino Jasper estaba igual que yo, traumado.

-, Trauma,Monja, agua, colegio, ascensor. Monja, agua, colegio, ascensor.-Era lo único que él repetía.

Las horas pasaron y seguíamos igual. Pronto llegaron los demás Cullens. Edward corrió hacia mí y Alice hacia Jasper. Emmett nos estaba grabando mientras se cantaba de la risa, pero no me importaba. En ese momento me di cuenta que Emmett iba vestido de monja y traía la Ducati de Jasper en la mano que estaba libre.

-Buu! Miren soy una monja y tengo una moto- Grito Emmett.

Jasper y Yo gritamos y salimos corriendo, increíblemente Jasper corría a velocidad humana sin darse cuenta.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!-Gritaba Edward

-¡Jasper! ¡Ven aquí!-Gritaba Alice preocupada

Hoy era lunes habían pasado 2 días desde mi trauma aun que cuando veía una moto, gritaba.

Estaba en la escuela cuando de repente se escucho la voz del director n los parlantes.

-_Atención, por favor. Todos los alumnos deben reportarse en el gimnasio. El señor Emmett Cullen quiere mostrarles una cinta de video hecha por el.-La voz del director sonaba divertida._

Todo el salón se levanto y salieron corriendo. Yo fui la ultima en salir. Como la señorita ya se había ido también Edward entro al salón sin que nadie lo viera.

-Vamos Bella. Nos retarán si no vamos. Yo tengo prohibido entrar a otros salones sin permiso

-Okey, vamos.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio había una tela blanca gigante pare hacer una proyección. La cinta comenzó y se nos mostraba a mí y a Jasper sentados en el sillón en posición fetal, traumados. Balanceándonos como bebes

_-Trauma, moto, Ducati, Jasper, Trauma, moto, Ducati, Jasper-Era lo único que se me escuchaba decir._

_-, Trauma, Monja__, agua, colegio, ascensor. Monja, agua, colegio, ascensor.-Era lo único que él repetía._

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Emmett. La cámara se lo enfoca vestido de monja montando la Ducati de Jasper.

_-Buu! Miren soy una monja y tengo una moto- Grito Emmett._

_AHHHHHHH!-Gritaron Jasper y yo proyectados. Luego salimos corriendo_

-¡_Bella! ¡Espera!-Gritaba Edward_

_-¡Jasper! ¡Ven aquí!-Gritaba Alice preocupada_

En ese momento todo el salón estallo en carcajadas. Yo estaba roja como un tomate y Jasper también lo estaría.

Emmett entro por la puerta del gimnacio y Jasper y yo nos abalanzamos sobre el.

-Atrás! O sufrirán las consecuencias!-Grito Emmett mientras chiflaba y detrás de el aparecía un monja y una moto Ducati que misteriosamente se manejaba sola. ¿Acaso Harry Potter estaba aquí?

Jasper y Yo retrocedimos. Jasper chiflo y los vidrios des gimnasio se rompieron y salían muchos payasos montados en unicornios morados voladores. No era solo de la ventana sino que del techo también caían.

-¡A él!- Grito Jasper.

-AHHHH!- Grito Emmett como una niñita y salía corriendo mientras los payos montados en unicornios morados voladores lo perseguían.

Este iba a ser un día muy muy largo.

* * *

Jajja. Bueno chicas no pregunten de donde salio por que la verdad es que no lo se. El tema sale según mi estado de animo. Asi que habre estado feliz cuando lo escribi. Que lo disfruten! Espero Reviews

-Franchy-


End file.
